


In A World Without Light, I Somehow Met You.

by abcsupercorp



Series: supercorp aus [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: When Tommy Danvers meets Nicholas Luthor, Tommy is interested in this mysterious boy with a taste for adventure. Tommy and Nicholas end up getting into some mischief after accidentally setting the kindergarten playhouse on fire due to one of Nicky’s experiments. And their moms need to meet. What could go wrong? Or what could go exactly right?





	1. Introduction:

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: "just friends, right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is an intro! my intros are usually short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no mon el or mike matthews in this story.

5 year old Thomas Andrew Danvers was so much like his mother, Kara. He was a goof ball with a bit of a klumsy side, but he was also the sweetest little boy.

* * *

5 year old Nicholas Steven Luthor has his mother's entire being. He is so much like Lena, it's insane. When he was five, he began doing little science experiments. That's how he and Thomas got into this mess in the first place. 

* * *

Lena had never intended on getting pregnant, but her current boyfriend at the time was very charming and had a way with words. Before she knew it, here she was, 21 and pregnant. Her boyfriend then dumped her and ran away with his ex fiance, leaving Lena feeling hopeless with this little baby bundle in her belly. She was so scared, but that's when she met Sam at a support group for single mothers. Sam became her family, like her sister, and she grew to love Sam and her boyfriend Theo very much. Lena was suddenly not very alone, anymore. When Nicholas was born, Theo became like a father figure to him, and Lena was nothing but grateful. Especially after Brad just ditches Lena like that after her falling pregnant with his son. 

* * *

Kara Danvers wasn't exactly expecting to fall pregnant with her now ex boyfriend's son. It was difficult because he was very persuasive. He had told her if they end up pregnant, he'd be there for her, and the moment Kara falls pregnant, Joe leaves her, leaving Kara heart broken and Alex pissed. Of course, Eliza and Jeremiah are shocked that their youngest is pregnant. She's only 20, not even out of college yet! but still, they are very supportive. Alex is nothing but supportive. The second Thomas is born, Alex showers him with gifts and toys, Kara teases that it's like Tommy isn't even her son, which Alex teases back she can make happen. Kara isn't alone either.

* * *

Their sons meeting was a blessing to both mothers, them meeting was a blessing as well. They just wish it wasn't due to the fact Nicky accidentally lights a play house on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own any dc/cw supegirl or the characters. just my oc's


	2. Tommy and Nicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Nicky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October!! <3
> 
> This is kind of fast paced since it's midnight now, love you all!

It was just like any regular day for Tommy. Wake up, kiss mommy and auntie Alex, eat breakfast, brush your teeth and go to school. Except, today wasn't exactly like one of those days, This particular day, Tommy met Nicholas Luthor or 'Nicky', for short. Nicky was getting bullied by some kid named Derek, and Tommy stepped in.

"Hey, how about you leave him alone, Derek" Tommy yelled, his blue eyes radiating with anger.

"Why do you care about what I do Tommy, go play with your dolls" Derek mocked. Tommy blushed. They weren't dolls! they were action figures.

"They are not dolls, Derek, they are collectable 1975 superhero action figures!" Tommy yelled back.

"This Nicky kid thinks he's so cool with his sciency stuff, he's just boring" Derek said. 

"you're boring" Tommy yelled, he turned around to Nicky. "I think your sciencey stuff cool, Nicky" 

"Thank you" Nicky said looking at his feet, "do you want to join me?"

"Sure! I'd like to" Tommy replied, he stuck his tongue out at Derek and followed Nicky to the playhouse. Nicky started doing some experiments when one of his bottles spilled.

"Oh no! my experiment is ruined!" Nicky cried. "I'll never be like my mommy" Nicky started to cry a little. Tommy put an arm around his new friend.

"Hey, it's okay Nicky. can I help you?" Tommy offered.

"Thank you" Nicky replied with a sniffle and watery eyes. They begin to do the experiment again and this time, the stuff in his tube (not chemicals) accidentally spill and start a mini fire. "AHH, FIRE"

Both boys ran out before any severe damage was done and ran to get a teacher. Unfortunately, their teacher Ms. Kenning, had to call up their moms. Lena and Kara arrived.

"Thomas" Kara said, Tommy ran over to his mother.

"Nicholas Luthor, did you use your kit in the playhouse again?" Lena scolded but not too sternly. "I told you not to bring it outside of the house and to always do it when mommy is around"

"I'm sowy momma, I just wanted to show Tommy how good I am! and be just like you" Nicky replied with watery eyes. Lena sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you want to be like mommy, but you're only five, baby, you're so young" Lena said. She turned her head to Kara.

"I'm so sorry this happened" Lena said, "he gets excited about science"

"It's alright, they're kids, kids do silly stuff. I remember when I was 13, I thought riding my skateboard on a broken park bench was cool" Kara told her, laughing. "I'm Kara. Kara Danvers" she said sticking out her hand, "and this is Tommy"

"I'm Lena, Lena Luthor" Lena replied, shaking Kara's hand, "and this is Nicky"

"Momma, Tommy told the mean kids he doesn't think I'm boring" Nicky said, bouncing up and down. Lena smiled and turned her head.

"well thank you, for that Tommy" She said sweetly.

"you're wehlcome" Tommy replied with a smile. "I like playing with you Nicky"

"I like playing with you too Tommy" Nicky replied. While the little kids were talking, Lena couldn't get over how perfect Kara was. She was visually flawless and she was incredibly gorgeous. Kara was the same way for Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy <3


End file.
